Lembrança
by Flecha Estelar
Summary: Desde pequeno, Nino se interessava por coisas peculiares como Amélie, que tirava fotografias das nuvens e comia 10 amoras em cada dedo. Num dia ensolarado, um menino de cabelos loiros encontrou uma garota que aparentava estar tão distraída mas ela abrira um sorriso no rosto, que lhe chamou a atenção de imediato. Para Nino, Amélie se foi e voltou sem saber.


Nino corria rua abaixo alegre, meio sujo de lama descontroladamente, mais uma vez fugia de uma confusão qualquer. Até que foi parando aos poucos prestando atenção numa garota do outro lado da calçada, de cabelos negros e curtos que parecia de uma atriz que havia visto uma vez. Mas seu pai disse que os filmes dela não eram para crianças ou sequer para garotos. Nino obseravara que ela estava com uma câmera não muito nova. "Deve ser de segunda mão" pensou ele. E tentou entender o que ela estava fazendo. Aparentava... não! Ela estava tirando fotografias do céu. E se perguntou da razão por ela estar tão feliz com um dia simples de verão na frança.

\- Porquê ela ri tanto? - murmurou subindo na calçada a observando sorrateiramente do outro lado.

E olhou para céu. Logo de cara entendeu a situação. As nuvens tinham um formarto... diferente. Figuras, animais e entre outras coisas. Também sorriu. Estava acostumado com aquela visão no seu dia a dia e no início tentou mostrar aquilo para alguém. Seu pai era desacreditado e sua mãe, sempre ocupada mas carinhosa. Sempre concordava com ele e nunca perguntava nem mais nem menos. O que o entrestecia. Quase não tinha amigos. Já estava acostumado e no final a maioria dos garotos chamava-o de louco. Mas sua professora o chamou de algo que o intrigou "Você é um sonhador!" Em sua pequena cabeça, Nino achava que sonhadores eram pessoas loucas e que viam, ou até inventavam coisas que muita gente não vê. Mas com o tempo esqueçeu-se.

Lembrou-se dos desentendimentos em casa e na escola por ter pensamentos e ideias diferente e ter outros interesses, como observar as pedras de diferentes tamanhos se completarem num muro velho perto de casa, ou os diversos formatos que uma mesma fruta poderia lhe fornecer. Principalmente morangos.

Vira que a menina do outro lado da rua usava vermelho com pequenos detalhes brancos. Se perguntou quantas bolinhas vermelhas poderiam ter no casaco dela. Depois de um tempo, ouviu o grito de uma mulher chamando-a para dentro de casa. Se perguntou da razão por não ter se aproximado e perguntar o nome dela. Por mais que já saiba agora, poderia ter perguntado e talvez tivesse virado amigo dela. Sempre desejara uma irmã ao seu lado para falar e discutir suas ideias e interesses, mas seus pais já estavam satisfeitos com Nino e não pensavam em aumentar a família. Talvez ela fosse nova no bairro, pois nunca a tinha visto ou a vira em lugar algum.

"Hum, em que escola será que ela está?" Se peguntou. E foi se demorando na calçada pensando na garota de cabelos curtos que usava vermelho. Nino se sentiu encabulado pela primeira vez em seus 8 anos, nunca pensou numa garota com tanto curiosidade. Afinal, elas nunca o interessavam. Sempre o chamavam de esquisito ou estranho e se afastavam dele. O tempo passou e acabou esquecendo o nome dela. Ficou tentanto quebrar a cabeça para lembrá-la. Até mesmo de seu rosto que devia ter mudado um pouco... Com que letra começava?

"A ou C ou... esqueçe isso!" E a esqueçeu quase por completo.

Depois veio uma época difícil para o garoto. Como era diferente e tinha seu jeito próprio de pensar, sempre trabalhou em diversos lugares, de formas inusitadas. Como guarda noturno ou até mesmo de papai noel no natal. Logo uma amiga o ajudou, por mais que o trabalho não seje lá essas coisas, aceitara. A loja de artigos eróticos não incomodava o rapaz, ou sequer o interessava. Ficava mais excitado com uma pintura mal pintada numa parede qualquer do que aquilo tudo a sua volta. Até que também arranjou um emprego num parque de diversões que havia sido aberto há algum tempo. E assim sua rotina continua firme... até que perdera seu precioso álbum que estava trabalhando nele há um bom tempo.

Depois de 2 meses dos acontecimentos recentes, Nino não se sentia tão só como sua mãe havia dito. Seu primeiro e único relacionamento sério com uma pessoa que o entendia bem, e muito bem por sinal, o fazia sentir muito bem. Nino se sentia feliz por ter caído nos jogos meticulosos da morena, que o surprieendeu. Não esperava que havia alguém assim em muitas pessoas que havia visto no parque. O casal que havia saído para fazer compras, voltaram ao apartamento dela, onde Nino ajudaria Amélie em seu famoso bolo de passas que ele tanto ouvira falar. Ambos tinham uma relação ótima e sempre conversavam, terminando em alguns beijos e sorrisos.

Nino que havia se sentado no sofá depois de lavar a louça para ela, vira a sua frente um objeto estranhamente familiar. Se levantou e olhou para a cozinha, para ver se ela ainda estava ocupada terminando de ajeitar o fogão, e olhou com curiosidade a pequena câmera vermelha que aparentava estar gasta mas muito bem conservada. Amélie que retirava o avental sujo de farinha da cintura, pondo-o numa cadeira próxima observando o namorado com um sorriso a câmera antiga, aproximou-se dele e apoiou sua cabeça no longo braço dele o abraçando por trás.

\- Essa câmera... - sussurou ele.

\- Hum?

\- Eu acho que a vi em algum lugar, era... - disse se interrompendo e lembrando-se do passado e algumas coisas.

\- O que houve? - Perguntou ela o olhando com curiosidade.

\- Você... onde conseguiu ela? - Perguntou se virando para ela meio ansioso.

\- Meu pai me deu quando eu tinha 8 anos.

Quando ela dissera aquilo a verdade veio a tona para ele. Ele observou seus cabelos novamente e suas roupas. Tudo se encaixava.

\- Era você... - Disse apontando seu dedo indicador de forma confusa.

Ela o olhou com dúvida.

\- Era você que tirava fotos das nuvens, e usava sempre vermelho?

Ele peguntava com admiração.

Um rubor violento atingiu Amélie fazendo-a se afastar dele um pouco enquanto desviava o olhar. Ela se perguntava de como ele sabia daquilo. E aquela reação respondeu a pergunta dele. Nino se aproximou e se abaixou para abraçá-la.

\- Eu vi um dia, você tirando fotos do céu. E não tive coragem de falar com você... - Dizia.

Amélie não conseguia dizer nada. Queria, mas não conseguia expressar com palavras.

A garota sorriu para ele. Nino não era tão alto. Ela quase o alcançava por completo. O loiro só queria assimilar que aquela garota que havia visto há tantos anos estava ali na sua frente sem saber desde agora. Amélie o abraçou carinhosamente ainda ruborizada.

\- Era você o tempo todo... eu nem acredito.

Amélie estava tão supresa que alguém havia reparado no que ela fazia quando criança, que tudo o que lembrava daquela época era as reclamações dos vizinhos, e os olhares dos outros. Então apareceu Nino que a olhava com admiração. Até que a morena sentiu o bolo começar a cheirar pelo apartamento.

Nino se recompôs e pôs de volta a câmara no lugar na cômoda. Ele a beijou carinhosamente com todo o cuidado. Fazendo ela retribuir da mesma forma.


End file.
